Babysitting Harry Potter
by Witch07
Summary: Sirius Black, being the well responsible adult that he is, is given the task to watch over young Harry Potter for a few hours. Can he do it? Probably not. Will he still try anyway? Yes he will. It's the thought that counts anyway, right? One-shot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Babysitting Harry Potter

"Sirius? Can you watch Harry for a night?" Lily was sitting in Sirius' flat. James and herself had finally agreed to go out and have a night to themselves.

"You mean I get to stay with Harry? Alone? All night?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"As godfather that is something that you should be able to be allowed to do." Lily told Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "How long did it take James to let you do this?"

"A week." Lily said. "I was all for Remus coming over. But James had to bring up how you were godfather and what not."

"Well, glad to know I'm loved."

"So are you going to do it? Or can I ask Remus?"

"I'll do it!"

"Fine. Be at the house at nine."

"Sure."

At nine-fifteen Sirius entered by Floo. "Sorry I'm late."

"What's your excuse?" A very mad red-head asked standing in front of the Floo with a hand on her hip.

"Er- Where's James?"

James came inside the sitting room. "Yeah mate?"

Sirius gave James a grimace and James nodded. "Lils. Sirius had things he had to do before he came here."

"And how do you know this?" Lily asked turning on James.

"He just told me." James said weakly. Then tried to change the subject, "So are we going?"

Lily glared at Sirius and James one last time before sighing. "Yes. Now we have where we are going to be if you need us. If you do anything to harm Harry then it will be on your head. Also we have where Remus is just in case you need him.

"If we come back to ruins I will murder you myself Sirius. If anything happens to Harry I will murder you."

"violent as usual." Sirius smirked. "Anything else?"

"Don't let Harry have your wand. Feed him in about an hour. You know where that is..."

Sirius stopped paying attention to Lily after that because James started to mock everything she was doing. He knew how to watch over his godson for three hours. He would be fine.

"Just remember that and you will be fine." Lily said. "Have fun and stay safe. No firewisky!" Lily added and James was slowly pushing her to the Floo.

"See you later mate." James said then both he and Lily disappeared into the Floo network.

As if on cue baby Harry started to cry. Sirius walked upstairs to Harry's room and grimaced.

"Kid. It stinks in here." Sirius flicked his wand at the window and it opened then he walked over to Harry and picked him up. "You stink." He laid Harry back down then flicked his wand at the baby and he started to float. "There. Now none of your stink will get on me."

He brought Harry into the loo and got out the stuff he would need. He then looked at everything and sighed. 'If only i watched Meda take care of Dora.' He thought to himself.

Sirius then proceeded to take of Harry's dirty nappy. Hoping with all his heart that he was finished. Unfortunately, he wasnt. Sirius yelped and ran out before he could get hit. After that he ran to the Floo.

"Remus Lupins!" Sirius yelled diving into the Floo. He fell out at Remus' house then he went running into the kitchen. "MOONY! REMUS! MOON! I NEED YOU!"

Remus ran around the corner and slid to a stop in front of Sirius. "WHAT IS IT?"

"Harry."

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked running to the fireplace.

Sirius nodded and led Remus to Potter Manor. He ran up the stairs to the bathroom with Remus close on his tail. When they got to the bathroom then Sirius pointed to Harry.

"Whats wrong." Remus asked looking from Harry who started to cry to Sirius who was trying to hid.

Harry cried louder drowning out anything that Sirius was about to say. Remus then realized why Sirius was hiding and laughed.

"I can't belive you Padfoot." Remus said as he walked over and cleaned and changed Harry. He tossed the dirty nappy into the rubbish bin and handed Harry to Sirius. Remus then flicked his wand and cleaned up the mess that Harry had made. After that Remus walked out trying not to laugh anymore at Sirius. He went into Harry's bedroom to get some of his toys and saw Sirius bringing Harry downstairs. Remus followed.

"So, you couldn't even change you godsons nappie?" Remus asked Sirius as he set Harry down in his playpen in the sitting room.

"The kid almost shot me. Disgusting. Shouldnt he know to not hit people?"

"Pads. He's a baby. You didn't know any better either."

"You would know." Sirius muttered to himself, but Remus heard.

"I'll advise you to shut up Sirius."

Sirius smirked. "If I don't?"

Remus shot a red spark at him. Sirius, catching on, threw a gold spark. Remus and Sirius soon had sparks colliding to make it look like a rainbow and Harry pulled himself up on his playpen and stood watching his godfather and 'uncle' make pretty colors. They continued doing that for a good fifteen minutes before Harry got bored with it.

After that Sirius activated the plush Snitch that he had gotten for Harry and went back upstairs to get some more toys so Harry didn't get too bored. Remus and Harry played with the Snitch then the kitty, Fluffy, walked over to Harry's playpen. Harry kept trying to pet it but he couldn't reach it so Remus lifted Harry out of it and set him on a blanket on the floor.

Fluffy rubbed up against Harry meowing and purring. When Sirius came down the cat hissed and ran.

"Bloody cat." Sirius said to it.

"language Sirius!" Remus scolded.

Sirius looked worriedly at Harry. Lily would kill him if her child's first word was anything bad.

Under his breath, Sirius cursed again.

"SIRIUS!" Remus silenced Sirius and told him to go and get Harry's bottle.

Sirius glared at Remus then left to take care of the bottle. Remus watched as Fluffy entered the room again and sat on his lap. He absentmindely scratched the cat behind its ear.

Sirius walked back in with the bottle and tried to hand it to Harry when Remus stopped him. He sat the cat back down on the floor then picked up Harry and took the bottle from Sirius.

"Have you ever watched Harry by yourself, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Once or twice. But that was only for a little bit so that Lily and James could go out and get something that they needed." Sirius said. "So it was only for like fifteen or so minutes."

Remus rolled his eyes then demonstrated how he was supposed to feed Harry. After that Remus handed Sirius, Harry and the bottle and let Sirius feed him.

Once that was all handled then Remus went off to go and clean up the mess that Harry made with his toys. Sirius was able to know that he had to burp Harry, then he brought Harry upstairs and laid him down in his crib.

When he came back down he sat down on the couch and sighed. "That went a lot better then I expected."

"At least Harry never got your wand. That would have been bad." Remus agreed.

Sirius nodded and took his wand from his pocket. "Yeah it would have."

The two old friends were talking to each other for a good half hour before they heard a BOOM from upstairs.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Umm, Sirius. My wands gone." Remus said trying to find his wand.

"HARRY!" They both yelled and ran upstairs. There was Harry, wide awake. Only, he wasnt in his crib like he should be. He was floating a few inches away from the ceiling. He kept flicking Remus' wand back and forth and whatever he aimed for exploded.

"Progeto!" Sirius yelled as Harry started to flick the way in Remus and Sirius' direction.

"How could you-" BOOM "Let the kid get your wand?" Sirius asked just as another BOOM happened.

Remus walked slowly away and towards Harry. But had to duck when Harry flicked the wand. Sirius silenced the BOOMs. Remus slowly walked to Harry, trying to get him down.

He was able to take the wand from Harry and then he was quick enough to catch Harry before he fell. Then he handed Harry over to Sirius.

"Here. Ill fix up the room. Go clean up Harry. I'll be down in a minute." Remus said. Sirius nodded and walked out. Once Harry was out of hearing range then Remus started cursing at his stupidity for not checking to make sure that he had HIS wand. He fixed up the bedroom then noticed that his normally sandy-brown hair was now a bright neon orange. He cursed out Sirius for not telling him, then turned it back to normal.

Once everything was situated he walked downstairs where Sirius was letting Harry play with his toys again.

Remus checked the time and noticed that Lily and James would be back soon.

"I should go. Night Padfoot. Night Harry."

"Night Moony." Sirius said as Remus walked towards the Floo.

"Moo'y!" Harry said. And started to cry when Remus disappeared.

"Kid. That was the first time you said something that I could actually kind of understand." Sirius said, amazed.

"Moo'y!" Harry cried.

Not to much later after that Lily and James both Floo-ed into the house to Harry crying.

"What did you do, Sirius?" Lily growled at Sirius. Who was sitting on the floor with Harry in his arms.

"Nothing! I swear!" Sirius said.

"Moo'y!" Harry cried again.

Lily broke into tears and ran over to her child. "Did you hear that James? He said his first word!"

James' face broke into a grin. "Yes Lily, I heard."

Sirius left the family to their little reunion as he went off to the Floo. Glad that he didn't mess up this time. Well, he did. But James and Lily would never know.

* * *

A/N: Hey! So I found this old story on my computer and decided to share it with everyone! This was written some time in early 2011, when I was first getting into writing Fanfiction, so excuse any bad mistakes. Review. Favorite. All that stuff.

~Witch07


End file.
